Demon Girl Crossdresser
by notnormaldyslexic
Summary: this is about a crossdressing Naruto only its not what you would think. naruto or rather naru was born a girl and took up the diguise Naruto for her protection as the demon vessel. read prolouge to fully get the story!
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer—I do not own sniff Naruto…. TEAR (starts crying profusly!)**

**Now onto the story:

* * *

**

PROLOUGE

The little girl held the Hokage's hand as she looked around her new apartment. She was unnerved still from earlier that day. Her caretaker died just a few hours ago. Her caretaker was killed by assassins that were after her. Or rather her other self. They were after Uzimaki Naruto, the supposed demon vessel.

The Hokage decided when she was born that she would have another image, this Naruto character. She was Naru the girl that everybody loved to be around, and Naruto the demon vessel and the person all the grown ups hate. She split her time in between Naru and Naruto, but didn't know why, other than the fact she was special in some way. She became accustom to her two selves; she even developed different personalities for them. Naruto was loud and annoying, Naru a not necessarily shy girl, but kind and sweet with a little attitude on the side. They were alike but different.

Now she was assigned to be watched by Iruka, because she was starting school tomorrow, and three ANBU's, one of them being Kakashi (don't worry he will become a jonin when Naru/Naruto become a genin.), to watch her out of school. She would be going to the academy as Naruto of course. The Hokage, Iruka, and the three ANBUs were the only people who knew about the who Naru being two different people in the village.

* * *

**Hey you reader! You need to read what is under this to fully get next chapter!**

**Hey people, itz me, I would like to say a few things as of now to give you a sort of summary for the time skip in the next chapter because I will be starting the story the morning after the whole Mizuki thing. Well basically Naru doesn't show up as much in the village as much as before because she had the whole best prankster thing going on with Naruto. **

**When he/she was eight Hinata found out about the whole other identity thing, which I might write as an extra part of the story later, if I have time. So now her Naru and Naruto are like best friends. **

**Well the story basically runs the same up till about the chunin exams, but it will cahange a little during the fight with Zabuza. **

**And I'll tell you now that the only reason she failed the genin test was because she has too much chakra to control, and that's without Kyuubi's chakra. So she has a hard time with basics but is able to do chunin and jonin level jutsus with hardly any problems. And she is not stupid, just a REALLY good actress. **

**She memorizes every thing she sees; she also has a photogenic memory. Also during this whole time of being under watch she has been taught many things by the ANBUs, that would explain how she or rather he got away to play pranks, they taught her stealth and invisibility. Which was regretted later, to a certain degree.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I'm not begging or any thing but cough cough pleez review! (Is now on hands and knees groveling at your feet!)**


	2. meeting the team

**Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto!**

**remember this starts the morning after the mizuki incident!**

**Onward:

* * *

**

Chapter one

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Naru slapped her alarm clock as she got out from under the blankets. She took a quick shower and headed toward her closet. She laid her heavy orange jacket on the bead with her orange pants and then put on bandages around her chest (she uses this instead of a bra because it uhh… helps let things show less, and being very developed for a twelve year old, she could use all the help she could get.). Then she put on her tight black short sleeve undershirt. She finished her look off with her vibrant jacket and pants. Turning to look into the mirror on her door she assessed herself. (Same outfit as in the manga/anime only her pants are like Kakshi's only orange. She also has the bandages around her calfs.) She picked up her hair gel and began spiking her hair. (When she is in girl mode, her hair would look like Sakura's when she cut it, only blond and a little shorter!) Putting the finishing touches on she put her forehead protector on, where her goggles used to go.

She went into her kitchen/living room and prepared some instant ramen, noting that her stomach ached with cramps for other reasons than hunger. She sat down and ate a bite or two before shoving her bowl away. She wanted something else, she wanted something sweet, she wanted CHOCOLATE!

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. As she opened the door Hinata said, "I figured you might want some." Hinata shoved a couple of chocolate bars into Naru's hand. "I know I did when I woke up."

"I hate this time of the month, it makes my other self so hard to play," I complained.

Hinata shrugged. "I see you passed," she commented.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm glad," she smiled. "Ok I guess we should go now, they are picking teams today."

I opened my chocolate bar, ate it and then closed my door. Without a word I put on my fake Naruto smile and we started walking.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the academy. When we reached the classroom we took our usual seats at the back and watched the crowded room that was filled with excitement. After a while Iruka-sensei came in with a scroll in his hand.

He looked around the classroom with his piecing teacher eyes. He tool a deep breath and shout, "SHUT UP." The room became instantly silent. He smiled, "Ok now that I have your attention I will begin to announce your teams, so listen up." He began to rattle off names for the teams, "Team seven Uzimaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Two hours had passed and our instructor still hadn't shown. I was infuriated. Two fricken hours late, how could someone be two fricken hours late? To top it off my team consisted of an arrogant b, and the president of his fan club. 

Sakura looked as if she was as mad as me, if not more. Sasuke just stared at the door with a colder glare than usual. Eventually a tall silver haired man came in to the room. He had a facemask on that covered the bottom half of his face while his forehead protector was slated his left eye. (His left not yours!) He walked in with his usual orange book in his hand, when he was in front of the seats we were sitting he snapped the book shut.

He looked up at our scowling faces and lingered on mine, probably noting the confusion that was mingled with anger. "My first impression of you guys…I don't like you very much."

"That's fine by me, who said I, or even we liked you," I snapped back. Sakura gave her consent by saying 'yeah what he said.' Sasuke just 'Hned.'

"Meet me on the roof," he said with a poof.

We got up grudgingly and walked to the roof. When we got there Sasuke sat in middle with his elbows on his knees and his fingers intertwined in front of his mouth. Sakura sat in her knees to 'his' left and I sat indian style to 'his' right. We looked on at Kakashi who was leaning with his buttocks against the rail of the bar on the edge of the roof.

"So I guess we need to get to know one another, how bout you tell me you likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies," Said Kakashi.

"Sensei how about you go first and show us what you mean," said Sakura.

"Ok, well I'm Kakashi-sensei, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, I don't really have any dreams, and I have many hobbies."

"He only told us his name," said Sakura.

I looked at Kakashi amused, knowing that if you wanted to know about him you had to work at it. I made gave off hand signals that him and my other caretakers taught me, saying, 'I bet you do you pervert.' I made it to where Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't notice. He signaled me back being discrete saying, 'shut up.'

"Ok well the annoying blond you go first," Kakashi, said.

I gave off the best Naruto fox smile I could muster and said, "I'm Uzimaki Naruto, and I really, REALLY like ramen. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait when the instant ramen is being cooked. My hobbies are tasting all kinds of ramen, and learning new jutsus. And my dream is to become the best Hokage in history!"

Kakashi's eye drooped a little more and said, "Okay miss how about you go next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, well I like," she looked at Sasuke and giggled. "Uhh… my hobby is," she looked at Sasuke and did a blushing giggle combo. "A…and my dream is," once again the crazed fan girl looked at Sasuke.

We all turned our attention to Sasuke and he said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things, I like very few things, my hobby is training, and I don't have a dream, more of an… ambition. I want to bring back my clan, and kill a certain man."

"Well ok I think that's enough for today…(he gives the whole survival training speech, that I prefer not to write down.)

Kakashi signaled secretly for me to meet him three roofs away. I said a brief good bye to my team and headed toward my destination.

Kakashi was already there when I jumped onto the roof. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to know whether you're going to act like an idiot tomorrow?"

"Yes, it goes with the whole Naruto mystic."

"Ok, well it's my watch till six, so I'll take you home."

I didn't protest, so we made our way to my apartment."(And for you perverts out there, that is not going to happen, well maybe later with someone who is her age, but even then I will not go into details, but no definitely not Kakashi, ewww….)

* * *

**Soooooo… how do ya like it so far?**

**Reviews welcome, and I'll try and answer any questions you have!**

**also if i have any spelling mistakes please inform me!**


	3. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Okay here is an overview on what happened at the bell test, it was the same as the manga! Remember she decides to act stupid. Well it's been like a month and all they have been doing is D missions. Naruto throws a tantrum and they get a C mission. So this chapter starts off as they pass the puddle when they were escorting Tanaza. Chapter two 

Naruto spotted the puddle in front of her…uh, him. She messaged Kakashi with their hand signals indiscreetly. 'There is a puddle, it doesn't belong there.' I signed. 'Do you want me to act like Naruto for now.'

'Yeah act like an idiot, we might be able to use that later.' Kakashi signaled back.

'Kay.' was my answer.

Then suddenly the demon brothers jumped out of the puddle and wrapped their chains around Kakashi splitting him in half. Sakura screamed as Naru put on a fake horrified mask, he/she was getting way to good at this hiding true emotion and being a good actor(ess) thing.

Sasuke jumped into action catching the brother's chain on a tree as they went for Naruto. He then landed with a foot on their heads. He kicked backward making the chain brake in the process. The demon brothers quickly shifted their body weight enabling them to run. One ran toward Naruto and one toward the bridge builder. Sakura positioned herself in front of the builder kunai in hand. Sasuke ran in front of her as Kakashi caught the ninja by the neck as he held onto the other ninja. Naruto stood on the sidelines not really bothered by the whole ordeal. Kakashi gave him a sign saying good acting. Naruto just nodded.

(Ok now the whole Zabuza thing happens exactly like in the anime!!!)

-Time skip- now at Tanza's house, training in forest at night Sasuke and Naruto just completed the tree exercise.

SASUKE'S POV

I was panting heavily as he looked at Naruto's tree to see he was done to. He stared in shock as he saw that Naruto had completed at the same time he did.

How could he do that, just keep up with me? And his whole plan with fighting Zabuza, if I remember correctly he was scared out of his mind with the demon brothers. Something's not right.

NORMAL POV

Naruto was just smiling her head off. She tied with Sasuke and was happy about it.

They decided to head back.

I looked at Sasuke as we sat down to dinner panting. His face was scrunched up as if trying to figure something out. I didn't like the vibe (women's intuition) it gave me. I think I'll either have to tone down my training in front of him, or I'll have to make it look like I'm getting better. I choose the getting better option, I hate looking weak.

**Hello everyone and I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. But I would like to say I'm probably going to be slow updating for a while, until Christmas break comes, or I get done with my other story. I like my other story better, and no it's not on fanfiction yet but as soon as I get the lay out done for that one, I might start on this on at full force. **

**My other story was a dream I had and I've been busy plotting it, I'm truly sorry that it has taken up a lot of my time, but I like that story line better then this one. And yes my other story is a Naruto story, for those of you who are wondering. **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but this has been the first time in many months I have actually had time to think about it. I'll try and update soon. And I'll probably redue this chapter anyway.**

**Oh and thank you for reviewing on my last chapter!**


End file.
